the_aikatsu_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ume and Izumi Mori
"We'll sparkle in the sun together!" Ume and Izumi Mori 'are twin idols attending Starlight Academy. They were inspired to become idols after noticing a lack of twin, or even sister idols in the world. The twins do not have a specific brand they use, instead they use the exact same coord, but in alternate color schemes, for example, the Sparkling Noir and Sparkling Green coords from Futuring Girl. Appearance Being twins, the girls happen to look a lot alike. Both are of the same height and have the same milk-blue hair and fair skin. They both wear their hair in ringlet pigtails, with Izumi's being on the left and Ume's on the right. Ume has bright yellow eyes, while Izumi has orange, but they carry contacts of each others color just in case. Personality A pair of energetic twins with smiles as big as their hearts! A little cheeky now and then, but they always mean well, even if their imaginations sometimes cause them to overreact sometimes. Ume holds the secret desire of breaking away from her sister just a little, although she loves and adores her. Izumi meanwhile, cannot stand being away from her for more then even an hour and is seen by most to be clingy and childish. Likes: Taking naps together, teasing people with rare photo ops (they're twins so they use it to an advantage), dancing games, photography (Ume), nail design (Izumi). Dislikes: Scary things (ghost talk, horror movies), when people automatically assume they are troublesome twins. History Coords The twins have no set brand yet. They both do have school coords though, these being: *Cotton Stage (Ume) and Powder Stage (Izumi) *Cotton Torte and Powder Torte *Frosting Parade (Ume) and Ice Parade (Izumi) Usually the twins will only use coords that come in alternate colors/has a matching partner/set. *Sky (Izumi) and Sweet (Ume) Restaurant *Rainbow-Colored (Ume) and Water-Colored (Izumi) Macaroon *Aqua Lace (Izumi) and Valentine Style (Ume) *Angely Bear (Ume) and Leaf Bear (Izumi). *Feminine (Ume) and Feminine Mint (Izumi). *Sweets House (Ume) and Ribbon House (Izumi). *Aqua Swan (Izumi) and Pink swan (Ume). *Sweet Decoration (Ume) and Sweet Choco Mint (Izumi). *Twinkle Angel (Ume) and Twinkle Blue (Izumi). *Pilot Girl (Izumi) and Lucky Pilot (Ume). *Sparkling Noire (Ume) and Sparkling Green (Izumi). *Black Future (Ume) and Sky Blue (Izumi). *Ageha Red (Ume) and Ageha Emerald (Izumi). *Miya Military (Ume) and Hime Military (Izumi). *Glitter Rose (Ume) and Glitter Violet (Izumi). *Nocturne (Ume) and Purple Nocturne (Izumi). *Pinky Funky (Ume) and Funky Blue (Izumi). *Pinkish (Ume) and Cotton Colored (Izumi). *Tomboy (Ume) Sky-Colored (Izumi). *Block Check/Mono Block (Ume) and Blue Block Check (Izumi). *British (Ume) and British Blue (Izumi). *Striped Trench (Ume) and Blue Trench (Izumi). *Fairy Tail (Ume) and Blue Fairy (Izumi). *Flower Pirouette (Izumi) and Pink Pirouette (Ume). *Daisy Fairy (Ume) and Iris Fairy (Izumi). *Princess Dream (Ume) and Princess Fresh (Izumi). *Step Magician (Ume) and Rhythm Magician (Izumi). *Retro Orange (Ume) and Retro Flower (Izumi). *Pony Land (Ume) and Sky Pony Land (Izumi). *Variety Tile (Ume) and Variety Yellow (Izumi). *Scheherazade Rose (Ume) and Scheherazade (Izumi). *Mermaid Jewel (Izumi) and Mermaid Coral (Ume). *Party Queen (Ume) and Summer Party (Izumi). *Treasure Map (Izumi) and its red variant (Ume). *Funny Devil (Izumi) and Hot Devil (Ume). *Pink Jumping (Ume) and Jumping (Izumi). *Leaf Stripe (Izumi) and Blue Self Stripe (Ume). *Earth Vibration (Izumi) and Blue Vibration (Ume). *Sweet Twins and Bitter Twins Unique Coords *Pop Angel Devil *Sweet Spicy Drops Songs Quotes *Ume: ''Like the sun and the moon, we may be opposite. *Izumi'': Even if we cant shine in the same sky together'' *Both: We shine brightest! ----- "My light has vanished..." ---- "A twin light has been reborn as a grand spotlight!" Name Etymology 'Ume '- Plum '''Izumi - Fountain, spring 'Mori '- Forest Triva *Ume can be easily swayed by Daifuku, while Izumi can be swayed with filled buns. *When using coords, Izumi tends to use the cool colors (like blue and green), while Ume will use warm colors (pink and red). **Ironically this clashes with their favorite snack. Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:Idols